


Different

by selfdestructt



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Comfort, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestructt/pseuds/selfdestructt
Summary: Boyd wonders if he’s any different from other kids and Gyro assures him he is not.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) & Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Different

“And which one of the kids did this?” 

“It was Dewey. He was dancing around and his smoothie spilled out all over the place.” 

“As suspected. The blue one was always my least favorite of Scrooge’s nephews. Not nearly as smart or cunning as the other two.”

Boyd giggled a little at the small insult to one of the duck boys, as Gyro was finishing up twirling a screwdriver around in the compartment on Boyd’s chest. 

“There you go. All fixed.”   
The scientist closed the compartment on Boyd’s chest, then ruffled his hair.

“You don’t think my friends will think it’s weird that i have to have, uh, checkups like this, right?” 

“If they think it’s weird they should think twice before splashing sticky beverages on you like some lot of morons.”

“Well, I just don’t want to be different from the other kids,”

Gyro shot him a perplexed look, then pulled a mirror off a desk and handed it to Boyd. 

“Do you see any differences between yourself and other kids? Because I don’t. Aaaaand if anyone else does I’ll french braid their nervous system.” 

“The other kids don’t have malfunctions though, and they don’t have glitches, they never have to-“

“Ah-bah-bah-bah shut up. There is nothing different about you-“ just then, Gyro cut his hand on a piece of scrap metal. “Gah-! Stupid thing! Okay okay, you see this? I just cut myself, and now I’ve gotta put a bandage on it to fix it. Do you see a difference between something like this and whenever you have some sort of mishap?”

“I guess not.” 

The small boys slight frown morphed into a smile as he looked at his reflection. 

“Now put the mirror down, it was experimental and could suck both of us into the out-of-phase dimension if you look at it too long.” 

Boyd nodded and set the mirror down. Just before he left to go find his friends, the young boy threw himself into the adults arms and tightly squeezed him. 

“Thank you!” 

Gyro simply hummed and uttered an “Of course” and returned the hug. It wasn’t uncommon for him to soften his hard shell when alone with Boyd. 

“Ah, Boyd. Della bought you guys smoothies, huh?” 

“Mmhm!” 

“What flavor did you get?” 

“I asked for licorice but apparently black licorice smoothies don’t exist, so i got orange!” 

“Attaboy.”

The small parrot then started out the lab to catch up to his friends 

The inventor muttered to himself,   
“Never once did I expect myself to be saying this but I have the best kid.”

Once Boyd reunited with Huey and the others, the first thing he exclaimed was “I have the BEST father!”


End file.
